


i saw stars when i met you

by fernic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is a college student, Kageyama is a bartender, M/M, also drinking but they're 21+, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernic/pseuds/fernic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hates his job, and he hates it with a passion. Shitty things happen here, like getting beer spilled all over him on a weekly basis, getting puked on at least once a month (and having to deal with it for the rest of the night), or the one time he had to go the hospital trying to break up a bar fight that resulted in a glass getting smashed over his head. It’s to be expected, and he’s kind of gotten used to it by now.</p><p>So it doesn't surprise him when he gets punched in the face by some dumbass college student who, to be honest, doesn't look a day over sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw stars when i met you

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that there is blood mention, as well as drinking/being drunk. Hinata and kageyama are over 21 in this.
> 
> Also this is for Bit. Can't wait to see you later this summer!!!

Kageyama hates his job. It’s something a lot of people say, but when Kageyama says it, he _means_ it. 

Yeah, working at a bar mixing drinks and talking to people might be perfect for _some_ people, usually people who are happy, friendly, and can smile without looking like a total sociopath, but Kageyama is not part of that “some people”. In simpler words, Kageyama, who is neither an introvert or an extrovert- more of a lonely soul who balances on the line and would like a friend or two but knows he won't really get any- is not friendly (nor nice, happy, energetic, or very positive), and therefore kind of sucks at his job.

The truth hurts most of the time.

One might ask _why_ Kageyama decided to apply to be a bartender if he hates his job so much, and he doesn't really have an answer to that. All he knows is that going to the same bar every weekend to watch the volleyball game appealed to him more when he learned he could work the bar and watch the game and get paid for it, at least for the summer.

That was three years ago, and Kageyama is still in the same apartment, still has the grand total of zero friends (acquaintances, yes, but nothing that goes further than small talk on slow days at the bar), and the same job that he has grown to loathe.

So yes, Kageyama hates his job, and he hates it with a passion. Shitty things happen here, like getting beer spilled all over him on a weekly basis, getting puked on at least once a month (and having to deal with it for the rest of the night), or the one time he had to go the hospital trying to break up a bar fight that resulted in a glass getting smashed over his head and knocking him unconscious. It’s to be expected, and he’s kind of gotten used to it by now.

So it doesn't surprise him when he gets punched in the face by some dumbass college student who, to be honest, doesn't look a day over sixteen.

|||

He hears him before he sees him.

The bar’s layout is nice. The counter where Kageyama works is against the wall to the right of the entrance, the large television propped up and surrounded by shelves of alcohol and mixers and everything else Kageyama needs to do his job. The only natural light comes from the huge open window on the outside wall, with wood panels that can close and a counter that juts out with stools tucked in neatly beneath it. That’s how Kageyama hears him, loud and laughing and excited, and Kageyama can hear him getting louder. He can hear the exact moment he walks into the bar, and Kageyama just stops and takes him in.

He’s small, definitely shorter than average height, but his voice kind of makes up for it. His hair sticks up, like he didn’t care enough to brush it properly, and he’s hanging off of the guy next to him and pulling him towards the bar, where Kageyama is still frozen looking at him. It isn’t his fault, really, because something about the guy just _demands_ attention. 

Kageyama spares the redhead one more glance before he runs around and takes orders. The volleyball game is starting, and the men and women who came to watch it sit by the bar start to stand up a little bit straighter while most conversations drift off. By now, Kageyama has become an expert in picturing the game in his head from only the sound of the announcer. While he mixes drinks and fills cups and collects checks and tips, his mind is filled with the sounds of the court, the scores of the teams, and what players are performing which moves. He’s so caught up with doing his job and trying to listen to the game that he soon forgets about the kid with the bright hair and obnoxious laugh.

(It isn’t that obnoxious, just loud and a bit too much, but it isn’t obnoxious.)

But then the game starts, and Kageyama _hears_ him. Loud as a fucking air horn in his ear, always shouting in excitement when his team scores, always sulking and groaning when they don’t, and Kageyama can barely focus. He’s loud, too loud, and his friend is constantly tugging at his sleeve and shushing him but the idiot _won’t listen_ , and Kageyama can already feel anger boiling beneath his skin. _This_ is why he hates his job sometimes (most of the time), because people like _this_ come in and disrupt everything and he can’t even picture the game in his head, not with this dumbass being loud all the time.

Kageyama wants to cross right across the bar and tell the kid to shut the fuck up, and he’s going to, putting down the glass he’s filling down and turning around and-

He stops when he sees him.

The kid is excited, that's for sure. His eyes are wide and glowing, reflecting the brightness of the television, and his hair is messy and unruly, like gravity just doesn't affect it. The only way Kageyama knows he isn't underage has to be the barely visible stubble growing right along the edges of his jaw, but other than that, the kid looks like… a kid. One team scores, and a few of the men in the bar applaud, but not him. He sulks in his seat, pulls at his hair and wipes his hands on his shirt before he downs his drink that Kageyama doesn’t even remembering him ordering.

Then he looks at Kageyama, and Kageyama knows he should look away, but he can't, and it's too late now because he’s raising his hand and flagging him down. 

“Can I have another rum and coke, please?” He asks when Kageyama approaches him, and Kageyama just stares. He takes a deep breath, and feels his anger from before slowly dissolving away. Not completely, though. He still wants to be kind of an asshole to get revenge from almost having a meltdown in the bar, and he finally meets the boy's eye.

“Can I have some ID?” He asks, and the kid tilts his head.

“I'm twenty-three,” he states, and Kageyama shrugs.

“No offense, but you don't look it.”

That must get him mad, because his lips push together and his eyes narrow and he opens his mouth, but a hand touches his shoulder. He looks over to the man sitting next to him, who is a little taller with blond hair and brown roots. He avoids eye contact with Kageyama, just leans over and says, “Just give him your license, Shouyou.”

The kid digs into his pocket with a huff, digs out his wallet, and shoves his hand into Kageyama’s face. It's shaking a little bit, and Kageyama calmly reaches up and curls his fingers around his wrist to keep it steady as he looks at the photo on the license and the man who is now back to biting his lip and looking down. _Hinata Shouyou, age 23, birthday June 21_ , it reads, and Kageyama releases his wrist.

“I'll start your drink,” he says, and Hinata just nods and mutters a thank you.

While Kageyama mixes, Hinata watches the game. He’s obviously excited, the way he sits on the edge of his seat and gnaws on his lower lip anxiously is a dead giveaway that the game is close. Kageyama can picture it, the two teams facing each other off, the way the setter throws the ball into the air in a perfect arc, and a small tinge of _something_ pulls in his chest.

It’s soon gone through, and Kageyama spares a glance over at Hinata, who seems to be over the whole ordeal already. He’s back to bouncing in his seat and talking amiably with his friend (who just nods along), and Kageyama doesn’t understand how he’s just so damn happy all the time.

He would be a good bartender, Kageyama thinks, and then he proceeds to finish his drink.

(He waters it down a little, because he still isn’t over the whole being loud thing.)

The team Hinata’s rooting for must be close to winning, or something, because as Kageyama comes from behind to put his drink down on the counter, Hinata is practically standing on his chair, bouncing his knees and picking at his nails. Kageyama is putting the glass on the counter and opening his mouth to tell him to please sit down when suddenly there’s a loud roar and everyone’s jumping up out of their seats and there's a flash of orange hair jumping up and the glass falls from Kageyama’s hands to the ground and a fist flashes out.

Kageyama is on the floor before he can really process what happened. No one really notices, still cheering and clapping and whooping, which is just great, another _perfect_ reminder that no one gives a shit about the depressing bartender. All they do is clink glasses while they laugh, and Kageyama is about to just get out and leave when he realizes he can't. His chest is tight, and he can't really breathe right, only short and quick and it _hurts_ , like there's a huge weight on his chest and it's crushing him into the floor. Something is trickling down his nose, spilling over the sides of his cheek and a little drops into his parted lips. It's bitter, tastes like iron, and it barely registers to him that it's blood. His face hurts, his back hurts, his tailbone hurts from where it landed against the tile floor, and Kageyama can’t do anything but stare straight straight up.

All he sees is the dark gray of the ceiling, and there's a gasp from above him. He doesn’t have to look to know it's the kid. _Hinata_ -the one that punched him in the face, the one who sent Kageyama and his drink crashing to the floor- is turned around from his standing position on the chair and has his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and shocked and Kageyama just blinks.

“Oh my god,” he says, though Kageyama can barely hear him over cheering that's still happening. The weight on top of him is kind of gone, and he can breathe a little easier, so Kageyama sits up a little. Hinata is hurrying off his chair, and Kageyama opens his mouth to warn him about the spilt drink when there's a yelp and his head snaps back into the floor. The weight is back on his chest, but this time it isn't just a feeling, it's actually from something.

Hinata groans into Kageyama’s work jacket, and Kageyama can hear the crack of his head against the floor echoing in his head. His teeth are tight together, and the bitter taste of blood is back in his mouth, filling up and he cringes when he has to swallow it down. He must have bit his tongue. He doesn’t think it over that much, because all he can see in front of him is Hinata, who is staring at him with wide eyes full of horror and shock, and there’s some blood smeared over his cheek, but he doesn’t have a scratch on him. All Kageyama sees is orange hair and amber eyes and he still can’t breathe (Hinata is heavier than he looks), but he doesn’t think he really cares anymore.

Now, people start to notice. The glow of the winning point has faded and Hinata’s friend is pulling him up, pushing him to the side and leaning over Kageyama with wide eyes and napkins in his hand. He’s not the only one. People start to circle around, some calling for the manager, others asking if he’s okay, others just staring.

“I'm so sorry!” Hinata says, pulling the napkins out of his friends hand. Kageyama doesn't know how to respond, and Hinata probably doesn't expect him to, because he just leans over and puts his hand under Kageyama’s head. It's soft and small, fingers gently curling into his hair and brushing against his scalp and it hurts a lot, which must show in the way he winces and tries to pull away. Hinata doesn't let him, though, just holds Kageyama’s head and leans down and says, “Don't worry, I’ve got you. I'm gonna help you sit up now, okay?”

Kageyama just nods, and swallows another gulp of blood.

When Hinata helps him sit up, Kageyama looks around and sees everyone watching him. The waitresses and waiters, even the drunks in the corner of the bar, all of them are staring at him as he’s raised into a sitting position. Hinata keeps his hand under his head, and a handful of napkins is pushed over his nose. He can feel something wet (more blood?) dripping down his neck, below the collar of his shirt and sliding down. There's glass on the floor, along with the puddle of coke and rum that Hinata slipped on, and one of Kageyama’s coworkers runs forward with a broom, brushing up all the glass and putting a towel over the puddle.

Kageyama raises his arm and grabs the napkins pushed against his nose. Hinata smiles sheepishly and Kageyama just looks at him.

“I need to go to the back room,” he says, and Hinata’s smile falls. He doesn't move at first, just stares back at his friend, who just shrugs, and then he looks at the television.

(It puts a feeling it shouldn’t in Kageyama’s chest, cold and dark and _angry_ , because of course he cares about the game more, about his friend more, about everything else but the injured bartender that isn’t worth anyone's time.)

Kageyama wants to get up and walk to the back of the bar himself, where he can take care of himself alone and find out where else he’s bleeding from, but his head is swimming, and there’s a pulse in the back of his brain that makes him think he probably won’t be able to walk by himself.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to help you up. Lean on me if you need to,” Hinata says, and Kageyama shifts away.

“I got it,” he says, and he does, he knows he does. Slowly, Kageyama pushes himself to his feet. Hinata steps closer, tentatively putting an arm around Kageyama’s waist and swinging his arm over his shoulder. A woman also steps forward, her phone in her hands.

“Should I call the hospital? You’re bleeding pretty bad,” she says, and Kageyama shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, though,” he manages, and she just nods before disappearing back into the crowd. Hinata’s arm tightens around him as he helps him through the small circle of people and to the back, apologizing the whole time. His hand fists into Kageyama’s shirt, and he can feel his nails pinching into his skin. It doesn’t bother him, and works as a distraction for the way his head pulses.

When Hinata pushes them through the door labeled ‘Employees Only’, Kageyama sits down on one of the chairs right away. The room kind of sways. Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable. While Kageyama watches his vision sway, Hinata rushes around, finally finding the emergency medical kit that hangs on the wall and pulling it down. It snaps open and he yanks it off its hook, and bandages and sanitary wipes and everything else inside topples to the ground. Kageyama just watches and Hinata turns red while he quickly picks everything back up and stuffs it back in the plastic box before coming back over. Deep down, Kageyama almost feels bad for him.

But then his head pulses and black spots cross in front of his eyes and he has to swallow more blood and he reminds himself that Hinata is an asshole for causing this.

The napkins Kageyama has been holding against his nose are all soaked bloody, the white now a deep red, and Hinata takes the napkins with a little grimace and drops them to the floor. He pulls over another chair, sitting right across from Kageyama and close enough that he has to slot his legs between Kageyama’s. He opens the first-aid box in his lap and pulls out a small towel before reaching over and wiping the blood from Kageyama’s cheeks (he really only smears it) and finally pressing it against his nose.

“Okay, well, my mom always told me to look up and hold my nose-”

“It’s down,” Kageyama interrupts, and Hinata just blinks a few times. He swallows hard; Kageyama can see the way his throat bobs and how he must be nervous or anxious, because he starts chewing on his lip again.

“Okay,” he says slowly, and he reaches forward, fingers brushing Kageyama's head and tilting it slightly down. “Then we go down. And pinch the bridge of your nose. Yeah, perfect.”

While Kageyama tilts his head down, he keeps his eyes trained on Hinata. He’s sifting through the box, taking out a bunch of sanitary wipes. Kageyama sees some gauze in there, but he thinks his tongue has stopped bleeding for the most part, since he isn’t swallowing any more blood. His head still hurts like hell, and he pinches the bridge of his nose a bit harder.

Hinata gives a sound of approval as he pulls out a plastic bag the size of Kageyama’s fist. It’s an ice pack, the ones that instantly cool down when you shake them, and Hinata skims over the directions before squeezing and shaking it up and down. Kageyama just closes his eyes and folds the towel over when it gets too bloody.

“Okay, this should fix the black eye you’re probably going to have…” He pauses, pressing his lips together and Kageyama realizes he’s waiting for him to provide a name.

“Kageyama,” he supplies, and Hinata smiles.

“Okay, Kageyama. I’m Hinata, though you’ve already seen my license, so you probably knew that. This will probably be cold,” Hinata says as he wraps the ice pack with a napkin. He leans over and presses it against Kageyama’s right eye. His other hand remains in his lap, fisted in the hem of his shorts, and Kageyama doesn’t really know where to look with the way Hinata is looking at him. Well, not really at him, more like at his nose and his eye with a guilty face. He presses the icepack against Kageyama’s eye a little harder, and when Kageyama winces away, Hinata gasps and pulls back.

“Sorry!” He squeaks, and he goes back to looking away while pressing the icepack against his face. Kageyama, unfortunately, has no choice but to look at Hinata. While thinking about all the ways he can hurt the idiot in revenge, he’s also kind of admiring his face, because you can’t really be mere inches away from someone and not admire them in some way. His eyes are big, so light brown it’s almost honey colored, and he has dark lashes that flutter when he blinks. His hair is messy, knotted and tangled and everywhere, but it’s cute. Hinata overall is small, with his skinny arms and tiny hands and his short stature, but it obviously doesn’t stop him from getting himself into big messes.

While he is staring at Hinata, Kageyama is suddenly reminded of the pulsing of his head. It’s lessened, but not because the pain has faded in any way, instead because it’s duller from being ignored for so long. Now though, the pain in the back of his head is big and burning, like someone struck a lighter and is holding it up to the back of his head, right behind his ear. He remembers the feeling of blood dripping down his neck, and clears his throat.

“I think my head is bleeding,” he says, and Hinata looks up. He gasps a little and stands up, dropping the ice pack in Kageyama’s lap and moving behind him, where his fingers brush against the back of his neck. Kageyama shivers, because he thinks Hinata just smeared the drops of blood that keep falling from whatever wound he has on his head.

(Totally not because Hinata’s fingers are soft and his touch is so gentle that it’s barely there.)

“You need to go to the hospital,” Hinata says, and Kageyama can hear him gulp. His hands have stopped moving. Kageyama holds his breath, sits up rigid and straight while Hinata leans down closer. Kageyama can feel his breath right on his neck, and he tries so hard to focus on anything else that he doesn’t even notice Hinata’s hands have stopped moving until he’s leaning over Kageyama’s shoulder to grab the first aid kit.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama says, and he jumps as Hinata’s cheek brushes against his own.

“I need my phone! There's a fucking glass shard in your head!” He exclaims, and Kageyama darts forward, Hinata's cell phone and throwing it behind his shoulder, right into Hinata’s face.

“Are you serious? If I'm going to the hospital, you’re paying my medical bills,” he grumbles, and Hinata grows quiet. The only sound is the outside sounds of the bar and the rip of the packet as Hinata opens the packet. 

“About that,” Hinata starts, but he doesn’t say anything after. Kageyama waits patiently, and Hinata just sighs as he takes out the sanitary wip and presses it against Kageyama’s head. It stings, and Kageyama winces. Hinata instinctively puts his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and mutters a small apology. 

They don’t speak, just sit in silence as Hinata dials the emergency number. Hinata asks if he needs to bring Kageyama in, that he has a piece of glass in his head, right behind his ear. When he gets off the phone, Kageyama breaks the silence.

“What were you going to say?” He asks, and Hinata sighs right into his ear.

“I can’t exactly afford to pay anyone's medical bills,” he says, which is great, really, because if Kageyama _does_ ends up with serious problems from this dumbass, then his uninsured ass is going to suffer with this bartending job for the rest of his sorry life. Hinata notices his anger, which isn’t hard to do since Kageyama is basically growling, and quickly pats Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you! Like, um,” he pushes his lips together in thought before jumping up and leaning over past Kageyama’s shoulder to look at him. “A drink! I’ll buy you a drink, Kageyama.”

(This idiot.)

“I’m a bartender,” Kageyama states blankly, and Hinata goes red immediately.

“Oh, right.” Hinata says, and he resumes to his spot directly behind Kageyama, where he isn’t visible.

“Do I need stitches?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata hums in thought.

“Well, maybe… they said to get to the hospital soon.”

“Is the glass big?” Kageyama asks.

“No, not really,” Hinata answers, “it's about half my thumb, I would guess. C'mon, we need to go see a doctor before it gets infected or whatever." 

“We?” Kageyama asks, and the hands once cleaning the cut freeze.

“Well- I mean, I can’t-” Hinata stutters, and Kageyama wants to just kick his words out of him. “I might as well drive you, or get in the cab with you. To make sure you're safe, at least,” he finally manages to say, and then he looks over Kageyama’s shoulder to look at him. “That is okay, right?”

Strangely, Kageyama can’t find any place in him that wants to say no.

|||

One hour, a lot of paperwork, and six stitches later, Kageyama is okay to leave the hospital.

The back of his head is numb, and he has to come back in a week to have the stitches removed, but other than that everything is fine. The glass shard was small, and didn't go in deep enough to be dangerous, which is good, but also a bad thing because it means Kageyama really has no excuse to miss work tomorrow.

Surprisingly, Hinata is still sitting down in the waiting room as Kageyama is starting to leave, flipping through a sports magazine and only looking up when Kageyama taps him on the shoulder. Hinata puts the magazine down and rushes to stand up in a hurry, smiling wide as they leave the hospital.

“How’s your head? Can I see? Are you gonna have a cool scar?” He asks, and Kageyama sighs.

“It’s fine, no, you can’t see, and if I do have a scar, my hair will grow back and cover it.” Kageyama answers. He reaches up and touches the place behind his ear where they had to shave a bit of his hair to stitch up the cut. Lucky for him, his hair grows fast, so it will probably only look weird for a week. He walks Hinata to his car, watching as Hinata gets in. Kageyama doesn’t move, just watches him buckle up and start the engine until he realises Kageyama isn’t inside. 

“What are you-”

“I’ll just take a cab home,” Kageyama says, and Hinata tilts his head in confusion.

“But I can just drive you,” he says.

“Yeah, but I’m fine. Just go, and thanks for driving me here,” Kageyama says, but Hinata still doesn’t drive away. He just stares at Kageyama out of the window and frowns.

“But I _want_ to drive you, Kageyama,” he says, and Kageyama finds it really hard to look away with Hinata staring at him the way he is now, all intense and wide eyed. It’s hypnotizing, and Kageyama is walking around to get into the passenger side of the car without really making the conscious decision to do so. He tells Hinata his address as he buckles up, and Hinata smiles at him and enters it into his phone’s gps before they drive off.

“I still feel really bad, you know,” Hinata says as he’s driving. Kageyama looks out the window.

“Shouldn't you be focusing on driving? I don't even think you're allowed to drive. Do your feet even reach the pedals?” Kageyama snaps, and in the reflection of the window, Hinata stares at him, stunned.

“I'm not that short, idiot! Of course my feet reach!” He says. Kageyama just shrugs. Hinata just continues, gripping the steering wheel tightly while he says, “now I don't feel that bad, because you're an ass.”

“You should feel bad. You punched me in the face and made me crack my head open.”

“Well, if you were a nice person who didn't look like a weird gremlin, maybe I would feel bad,” Hinata snobs.

“Did you just call me a gremlin?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata just huffs and sticks his nose up in the air like a child. He doesn’t answer, and the rest of the drive is quiet until they pull up to the small apartment building. Hinata turns off his car and gets out, while Kageyama just looks at him.

“Don’t say anything. I’m walking you up so I can ensure that you don’t get hurt again,” he says, and Kageyama realises there isn’t any point in arguing. He gets out of the car, walks with Hinata by his side to the door and unlocks it, and lets Hinata follow him up the stairs to his flat. Once he as his door unlocked, he turns around to Hinata.

“There. Happy?” he asks, and Hinata frowns.

“I’m sorry for causing you the trouble,” he says, and Kageyama just rolls his eyes. “Seriously! I’ll help pay for the medical bills, though it might take me a week to get my paycheck, but once I do-”

“It’s fine, Hinata. I’ll call my parents,” Kageyama interrupts, but Hinata just continues talking.

“I can give you my number, too. Just to check in on you, though.” Hinata turns his gaze to the floor, and Kageyama sighs and digs his phone out of his pocket before holding it out to him.

“Well? Put your number in, stupid,” he says, and Hinata jumps a little before snatching it out of his hands.

“I’m not stupid, you are,” he mumbles as he taps away quickly. He holds out the phone and smiles, putting up a peace sign and snapping a picture for his contact photo. Then, he hands it back and grins. “There. I’ll let you rest now. Bye, Kageyama.”

He then drops the phone in Kageyama’s hands and turns before hopping down the stairs. Kageyama just stands there, stunned, and for some reason there's a little part of him that doesn't really want Hinata to leave yet.

|||

He gets two days of paid leave, and after that he's back to cleaning the puke off his shirt and serving drinks to assholes who leave shitty tips.

But some things get better.

Hinata visits him during work. That’s not what he enjoys though, of course not. What he enjoys are the meat buns Hinata brings in, repayment for the trouble he put Kageyama through, and a peace offering of the sorts. Hinata comes in, smiling and laughing and sits down at the bar and just talks. And for once, Kageyama listens.

And okay, he isn’t as bad as Kageyama originally thought he was. Sure, he’s an idiot (a pretty big one, too), and sometimes he gets a little too worked up and Kageyama has to remind him to calm down, or he’ll spill his drink all over Kageyama and follow him back to the back room almost in tears and promising to wash it for him (Kageyama doesn't let him. He did once, and the dumbass took his white shirt and when he returned it, it was pink), but he isn’t _that_ bad.

Infact, Kageyama kind of likes him. Kind of.

Because he isn’t that lonely anymore, and his nights at the bar when Hinata is there are the best nights of all, because he has Hinata to distract him. So it’s okay, he thinks, for Hinata to show up at his workplace.

What isn’t okay, though, is when Hinata gets drunk.

Hinata is already loud. He’s clumsy, gets excited too easily, and is a big danger to himself and others- Kageyama’s now crooked nose and scarred head are proof. So when he gets drunk, it’s like all of Hinata’s traits go into overdrive. He’s laughing over everything, yelling and cheering with every other drunk, and babbling nonsense. He gets too emotional, hangs off of people and hugs strangers and Kageyama has to stop himself from breaking a glass because he’s holding it in his hand so tightly. The only time he feels remotely better is during closing, when Hinata hangs around the back room and grabs Kageyama’s hand and tugs on his fingers, pressing them against his own and holding them up to his face as if he’s never seen someone with bigger hands than his own. Then, he walks with Kageyama to the outside and hugs him as Kageyama calls a cab for him and pays the driver way more than the ride is worth, probably, and Hinata just hugs Kageyama and presses his face with into Kageyama’s chest until he’s saying he’s nauseous and Kageyama is yelling at him not to puke until he’s home and out of the cab. 

Those are nights that aren't fun. Not until the very end, at least.

And so now, with Kageyama busy pouring drinks for everyone and taking endless orders, it’s hard to keep track of how many Hinata orders. It’s only nights like these where Hinata gets drunk, when Kageyama can’t pay attention and can’t keep track of how many he has already had and doesn’t know when to cut him off.

And soon there are small hands tugging at his sleeve, and Hinata is leaning over the bar, breathing right into Kageyama’s face and Kageyama knows instantly that he is drunk.

“Stop, Hinata, I need to do my job,” he says, and Hinata smiles and pulls away. Kageyama completes his orders faster, and the moment everyone is satisfied, he calls to a waitress for his break. He starts walking to the back room, and it isn’t that surprising when Hinata stumbles after him.

He isn’t that wasted, considering all the times Kageyama has experienced him drinking. If Kageyama were to put him on a scale, ten being blackout drunk, he would put Hinata at around a six. Not enough to make a complete fool of himself, but enough to have it’s effects. His walk is a little funny, and the moment Kageyama opens the door, Hinata sits on the floor.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Kageyama says. Hinata just groans and lies down.

“I think I’m gonna puke,” he whines, and then he gags.

Immediately, Kageyama is on his knees over him, rolling him onto his side and leaning over to make sure his mouth is open and he doesn’t choke, when Hinata is laughing hysterically and wheezing as he pushes himself onto his stomach.

“Kidding,” he laughs, and Kageyama’s growls.

“That’s not funny. You could choke on your vomit and die, you know,” he snaps, but Hinata is still laughing, and Kageyama leans back and sits on his heels.

He’s too tired. It’s a saturday night, he’s been working for two hours already, and his work shift is during the busiest hours. He is tired and he wants to go home and sleep, and definitely not take care of a stupid, drunk Hinata.

“Come on, I’m getting you a cab,” Kageyama says, and he reaches to pull Hinata up, grabs his arm and tugs him off the ground, but suddenly Hinata becomes dead weight in his hands, and Kageyama topples over.

Their foreheads crack together, and Kageyama tastes blood in his mouth again, but he doesn’t even pay attention with the way Hinata looks at him, eyes wide and dark with his pupils swallowing the light brown that Kageyama usually sees. It’s hypnotizing, and Kageyama can’t pull away. Hinata is drawing him in and he can’t say he’s that surprised when his body moves on it’s own and leans down and kisses him.

It’s quick, a second of brushing his lips against Hinata’s, but he can taste the alcohol on Hinata’s mouth and he’s sure Hinata can taste the blood on his, but Hinata must not mind because he wastes no time in pulling Kageyama’s hair and yanking him back down to kiss him again. It’s as bad as Kageyama thinks it could be, noses pressing against each other and he doesn’t know why Hinata is pressing his tongue into his mouth when he’s bleeding, but he doesn’t even protest against it.

Kageyama doesn’t know how long they kiss, but he feels hands moving down from his hair to his back and nails scratching down his spine. He pulls away then, and Hinata tries to chase him back up, but Kageyama is already stumbling back up and falling back to the ground right on his tailbone. Hinata doesn’t waste any time, and he pushes himself up and crawls the small space between them.

“You’re drunk, you fucking asshole,” Kageyama says, and Hinata rolls his eyes.

“Please. I’m like, a four on a scale from one to ten,” he says, and he plops himself down right on Kageyama’s lap. He’s back to kissing Kageyama, pressing his lips to his jaw, down his neck and Kageyama has to force the words out of his throat.

“Six,” he mutters, and Hinata freezes for a second.

“What?” 

“Not a four, a six. On the scale of- no, nevermind,” he says, and Hinata laughs.

“I’m seriously not that drunk. Honestly, most of it was a ruse just so you would let me follow you back here,” he says, and Kageyama pinches his sides.

“You’re a dumbass,” he grumbles, and Hinata just smiles and kisses his nose, right on the bridge, where Hinata had pointed out it bent just the tiniest bit.

“Whatever you say,” Hinata sighs, and then he kisses Kageyama again, and this time, Kageyama doesn’t worry about the bleeding cut on the inside of his cheek from accidentally biting down too hard when he fell, and he doesn’t worry about how his break time is probably way over. All he thinks about is the way Hinata’s mouth feels (soft, full, smiling), and how his fingers card through his hair until his hand rests at the place behind his ear where his scar is, where his hair is uneven from how they had to shave it for the stitches. All he really wants to focus on right now is Hinata, and that’s what he does.

And when he calls Hinata a cab, reaching in to pay for his ride like usual, Hinata turns to him and says, “This may be bad to say, but I’m happy I sent you to the hospital, Kageyama.”

And though he doesn’t say anything out loud, only ruffles his hair a little too roughly and all but shoves him into the back seat of the cab, in his head, Kageyama is kind of happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics are based off of real life experiences (i.e. wisdom teeth, awkward train ride experiences, etc.) so thanks to the dude that smacked his friend in the face at a bar I was eating at when cheering too loudly for his team ya’ll inspired me to write this gay mess


End file.
